A mobility aid is a device designed to assist walking or otherwise improve the mobility of people with a mobility impairment. There are various walking aids that can help people with impaired ability to walk and wheelchairs or mobility scooters for more severe disability or longer journeys which would otherwise be undertaken on foot. In other words, walking aids such as cane, crutches, and walkers can help individuals with impaired ability to walk to complete day-to-day tasks. Manually propel or electrically powered wheelchairs and mobility scooters help individuals with disability complete adventures tasks or longer journeys. Additionally, a stairlift can be categorized as a mobility aid as the stairlift lifts people and wheelchairs up and down the stairs. However, some individuals prefer to utilize walking devices instead of the cumbersome wheelchairs and mobility scooters for household activates but lack the necessary strength to utilize those walking devices.
It is therefore and objective of the present invention provides an indoor, electrically powered, motorized, mobility assistance handlebar structure that is positioned in front of the user to provides forward moving or stationary stability for mobility-challenged individuals. When installed, the present invention provides assistance and stability in staircase, ramp or level walkway environments. As a result, the present invention is able to combine the functionality and efficiency of the wheelchairs and mobility scooters into the compact design of the cane, crutches, and the walkers.